Irritante
by Broken Youth
Summary: - Vai chover, Granger. -
1. Chapter 1

Sem comentários. Se você aguentar ler até o final e não se perder, me avise. :3

* * *

**Irritante. **

- Porque você está chorando? –

- Eu não estou chorando. -

- É claro que está chorando. -

- Não estou. -

- Não seja idiota. -

- Não seja intrometido. -

- Porque está chorando? -

- Não te interessa. -

- Porque? -

- Quer sair daqui? –

- Não. -

- Não quero falar com você. -

- Eu também não. -

- Então vai embora. -

- Estou bem aqui. -

- Para de me irritar! -

- Estou só te perguntando porque está chorando. -

- Não é da sua conta, droga! -

- Mas eu quero saber. -

- Eu não vou te contar. -

- Para de ser teimosa. -

- Para de ser curioso. -

- Me responde. -

- Não vou te responder. -

- Então não vou embora. -

- Então fique. -

- Você quer que eu fique? -

- Vai embora, Malfoy. -

- Você acabou de dizer pra eu ficar. -

- Você está realmente me irritando. -

- Ótimo. Porque está chorando? -

- Não te interessa. E eu já parei de chorar. -

- Viu? Você estava chorando. -

- Eu nunca disse que não estava. -

- Porque? -

- Vou te amaldiçoar. -

- Você não consegue. -

- Não me provoque. -

- Não fiz nada. Só vou perguntar mais uma vez. -

- Estou falando sério, sai de perto de mim. -

- Você não vai me amaldiçoar. -

- E você não vai embora. -

- Correto. -

- O que você quer? -

- Que você me responda. -

- Tirei uma nota ruim, foi só. Satisfeito? -

- Você nem ao menos sabe mentir. -

- Vai embora. -

- Mentirosa. -

- Eu juro que vou te amaldiçoar. -

- Aham. -

- É sério. -

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora.

- Ótimo. -

- Até nisso você acredita, Granger. Você é inocente demais. -

- Malfoy? -

- Hm? -

- Eu te odeio. -

- Eu sei. -

- Então sai de perto de mim. -

- Não. -

- Então eu saio. -

- Aham. -

- Eu não vou sair porque você não quer sair. -

- Nao seja orgulhosa. -

- Não me irrite. -

- Hm, dificil. -

- Eu devia te matar. -

- Você devia me beijar, Granger. -

- Eu nunca beijaria você. -

- Não vou embora. -

- Porque? -

- Você estava chorando. -

- E dai? -

- E dai que se você chorar de novo, eu tenho que estar aqui pra te irritar. -

- Vai se fuder. -

- Daqui a pouco. -

- Vou embora. -

- Aham. -

- Malfoy, sai daqui! -

- Você que ia sair. -

- Eu não vou sair porque você quer! -

- Eu não quero. -

- Não quer? -

- Não. -

- O que você quer então? -

- Saber porque você está chorando. -

- Eu já disse. -

- Você mentiu. -

- Ok, eu menti. E dai? Não vou te contar. -

- Então ficaremos aqui. -

- Ficaremos. -

- Granger? -

- Morra. -

- Granger?

- O que? -

- Só não chore de novo. -

- Eu .. não vou. -

- Bom. -

- É. -

- Granger? -

- Que? -

- Vai chover. -

- E dai? -

- E dai que você vai se molhar. -

- E dai? -

- Você não gosta de chuva. -

- Você não sabe do que eu gosto, Malfoy. -

- Sei sim. -

- Vai embora. -

- Você vai se molhar. -

- Não ligo. -

- Eu ligo. -

- Que? -

- Você vai ficar gripada e eu serei o culpado. -

- Não tem nada a ver. E eu não vou ficar gripada. -

- Vai sim. -

- Você é vidente? -

- Granger? -

- Que? -

- Não quero te ver molhada. -

- Er .. ótimo, sai daqui! -

- Começou a chover. -

- Malfoy, vai embora! -

- Vamos. -

- Eu não vou em lugar nenhum. -

- Vai sim. -

- Não vou. -

- Para de ser teimosa, Granger. -

- Eu te odeio. -

- Você já disse isso. -

- É só pra garantir. -

- Granger? -

- Para de me chamar. -

- Hermione? -

- Que diabos? -

- Você está molhada. -

- E você é um idiota. -

- Um pouco. Vamos logo. -

- Vamos aonde? -

- Só não comece a chorar de novo. -

- Vamos aonde? -

- Pra lá. -

- Fazer o que? -

- Sair da chuva. -

- Ah. Ótimo. Vá você. -

- Granger? -

- Vai se ferrar. -

- Me beija. -

- Que? Beije você, oras. -

- Foi você quem pediu. -

* * *

Achei naqueles documentos relíquias que não abria faz 5 anos, e tá ai. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Para aqueles que não se perderam no primeiro capítulo, ai vai a continuação. Obrigada pelas reviews :33

* * *

**Impertinente.**

- Você já fez a lição de poções? –

- Por quê? –

- Preciso copiar de alguém. –

- Peça para algum de seus amigos, oras. –

- Estou pedindo pra você. –

- Por quê? –

- O que? –

- Porque está pedindo pra mim? –

- Porque você é inteligente. –

- Ah é? –

- Aham. –

- Er... eu posso te ajudar, mas não deixar você copiar. –

- Ta falando sério? –

- É claro! –

- Mas que diabos. –

- Não fale assim. –

- Mas que cão. –

- Vai embora, Malfoy. –

- Quero a lição de poções. –

- Senta ai que eu te ajudo. –

- Não to afim. –

- Você é um cretino. –

- Palavra nova, Granger? –

- O que você está fazendo aqui afinal? –

- Você é surda? –

- O que? –

- Ahá. –

- Ah! Seu idiota. –

- Obrigado. A lição, por favor. –

- Você disse por favor? –

- Disse que um camelo atravessou meu caminho. –

- O que? Ah, seu idiota. –

- Não vou te agradecer de novo pelo elogio. –

- Não foi um elogio. –

- Você é muito chata. –

- E você é impertinente. –

- Você engoliu um dicionário? –

- Sai daqui! –

- Preciso da lição. –

- Eu não vou te deixar copiar. –

- Então me ajude. –

- Oras! Sente-se então. –

- Pra que? –

- Pra eu te dar um soco, Malfoy. –

- Agora você pegou o espírito. –

- Para de me irritar. –

- Me passa a lição. –

- É a última vez que vou te dizer para sumir daqui. –

- Você ainda não disse isso. –

- Umas três vezes. –

- Não com as mesmas palavras. –

- Você é um idiota. –

- E você adora ser repetitiva. –

- Porque não me deixa em paz? –

- Eu só quero a lição. –

- E eu quero te enforcar. –

- Precisa de ajuda? –

- O que? –

- Deixa pra lá, você é muito lerda. –

- Eu juro que vou te amaldiçoar se você não sair daqui. –

- Não saio até você me emprestar a lição. –

- Qual o problema de você sentar aqui pra eu te ensinar? –

- Preguiça. –

- Então vá procurar serviço. –

- Estou me divertindo aqui. –

- Mas eu não! Você é um desgramado. –

- Essa palavra existe? –

- É uma nova definição pra você. –

- Me sinto honrado. –

- É sério, se você não sair daqui eu vou gritar. –

- Vai pagar esse mico? –

- Harry e Ron vão quebrar você. –

- Com que, uma vassoura? –

- Você não vale uma vassoura. –

- Isso foi um elogio? –

- Claro que não. –

- Vai me dar a lição ou não? –

- Não! –

- Então vai embora. –

- Você quem está no lugar errado. –

- Estou pedindo gentilmente. –

- Não é o suficiente. –

- O que você quer? –

- Vejamos... nada, oras! Você não pode me comprar. –

- Nem com um sapo de chocolate? –

- Nem com varinhas de alcaçuz. –

- Tenho feijõezinhos. –

- Vai embora. –

- Por favor, me empresta a lição? –

- Ah, droga! Snape vai me matar. –

- Eu não deixo. –

- Ah claro, só porque você é o aluno favorito dele. –

- Sério? Nem tinha reparado. –

- Copie de outra pessoa, não quero perder nota. –

- Mas eu quero a sua. –

- Por quê? –

- Vai me dar ou não? –

- Droga. –

- O que você quer em troca? Minhas ofertas de comida acabaram. –

- O que mais você tem pra oferecer? –

- Um beijo. –

- Que? Nada feito. –

- Dois? –

- Para de barganhar. –

- Três é minha última oferta. –

- Você é um inferno. –

- Eu realmente estou quente. –

- Não vale nada. –

- Vai aceitar a oferta ou não? –

- Três? –

- Três. –

- Fechado. –

* * *

Mil beijos para Dramione.


	3. Chapter 3

Esse é mais curtinho, mas as coisas vão evoluindo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Canalha. **

- O que você estava fazendo no corredor ontem a noite? –

- Hm, passando? –

- Não comece com gracinhas. –

- O que mais se faz em um corredor, Granger? –

- Eu vi você se esfregando com aquela nojenta da Parkinson. –

- Eu não sabia que tinha virado gato agora. –

- O que? Ah, seu idiota. –

- Foi você quem disse. –

- Não acredito, ela tem cara de buldogue. Argh. –

- Não estávamos falando de gatos? –

- Como você teve coragem? –

- De me esfregar com a cara de buldogue? –

- Exato. –

- Quer que eu minta? –

- Você... ah, deixa pra lá. –

- Você fica engraçada com ciúmes. –

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. –

- Suas bochechas estão vermelhas. –

- Ah! É o... frio. –

- Vá pegar um casaco. –

- Você não sabe ser cavalheiro não? –

- Desculpe, estou sem espada no momento. –

- Argh. –

- Você se expressa tão bem. –

- Se manda. –

- Desculpe informar, mas este é meu comunal. –

- O que? Ai meu Deus. –

- Bem que me disseram que ciúmes descontrola as mulheres. –

- Eu precisava entregar algo ao Snape, por isso passei aqui. –

- Aham. –

- Ah, tchau. –

- Volte sempre. –

- Porque mesmo você estava se agarrando com a Parkinson? –

- Pensei que estivesse me esfregando. –

- Responda a pergunta. –

- Por quê? –

- Estou curiosa. –

- Está com ciúmes. –

- Claro que não. Ah, tchau. –

- Volte sempre. –

- Pare de repetir isso. –

- Pare de dizer tchau. –

- Quer que eu diga o que? –

- Que está com ciúmes. –

- Eu não estou. –

- Então porque está erguendo os punhos pra mim? –

- Eu... argh. –

- Adoro quando você fica sem palavras. –

- Odeio quando você me deixa sem palavras. –

- Isso é uma confissão? –

- Quê? Claro que não. –

- Admita de uma vez que estava com ciúmes. –

- Ok! Fiquei com um pouco sim. –

- Eu sabia. –

- Você é um canalha. –

- Por que? –

- Por ficar se pegando com ela no corredor. –

- Você nunca reclamou quando éramos nós. –

- Não diga isso em voz alta! –

- Desculpe. –

- Ainda assim, ela é muito feia. –

- Hm. –

- Hm o que? Diga sim! –

- Ela não é tão feia. –

- Adeus. –

- Mas tem cara de buldogue. –

- Tem mesmo. Promete que não vai mais se agarrar com ela? –

- Ta falando sério? –

- Sim. –

- O que eu ganho com essa promessa? –

- Você ganha um tapa se não prometer. –

- Ok. –

- Prometa. –

- Snape chegou. –

- O quê?! –

- Nada, foi um engano. –

- Ah, não fuja do assunto. –

- Desculpe. –

- Eu te odeio, sabia? –

- Me conte uma novidade. –

- Você é tão irritante. –

- E você é um amor. –

- Obrigada. –

- Disponha. –

- Vou indo. –

- Um segundo. –

- O que?

- Sétimo andar, hoje? –

- Sério? –

- Tenho cara de quem faz brincadeiras? –

- Me recuso a responder. –

- Isso é um sim? –

- Seu canalha. –

- As dez. –

- Argh. Me traga chocolate pelo menos. –

- Feito. –

* * *

Reviews são muito bem vindas :3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 e último, acho. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, a fic não seria nada sem vocês 3

* * *

**Inacreditável. **

- Granger? –

- Aqui. –

- Você está bem? –

- Eu pareço bem? –

- Educada como de costume. –

- Argh, isso dói. –

- Aonde dói? –

- Minha perna. Como você veio parar aqui? –

- Estava procurando o banheiro. –

- Ta falando sério? –

- Um homem tem suas necessidades. –

- No meio de uma guerra? –

- O que tem a ver?

- Argh, deixa pra lá. Me ajude. –

- Segure-se em mim. –

- Malfoy! –

- O que? –

- Isso não é hora pra gracinhas! –

- Eu estou te ajudando a levantar, oras. –

- Aham, apertando minha cintura. –

- Quer que eu segure mais embaixo? –

- Malfoy! –

- Desculpe. Vem, passe o braço no meu pescoço. –

- Você está molhado. –

- Tomei um banho no banheiro. –

- Claro. Onde estão os outros? –

- Depende. Seus amigos ou os meus? –

- Harry e Rony. –

- Lutando contra aranhas gigantes, talvez. –

- Rony detesta aranhas. –

- Bem, será uma luta divertida. –

- O que aconteceu com você? –

- Porque? –

- Sangue! –

- Aonde? –

- Sua nuca, Malfoy. –

- Ah. Bati a cabeça no chuveiro. –

- Você é inacreditável. –

- Obrigado. E você fica linda se apoiando em mim. –

- É, pra alguma coisa você serve. –

- Estou lisonjeado. –

- Aonde vamos? –

- As masmorras são o lugar mais seguro no momento. –

- Não posso ir pra lá, tenho que ajudar! –

- Com a perna machucada você não será de muita ajuda, Granger. –

- Não revire os olhos pra mim. –

- Você é tão mandona. –

- Você é tão... –

- Lindo. –

- Irritante. Canalha. Impertinente. –

- E você é tão simpática. –

- Malfoy? –

- Diga. –

- Obrigada. –

- Você pode me agradecer depois, no sétimo andar. –

- Talvez não tenha mais sétimo andar quando tudo acabar. –

- Ok, me contento com as masmorras. –

- Malfoy! –

- Você realmente adora meu sobrenome, não é? –

- É mais bonito que Draco. –

- E mais bonito que Hermione. –

- Definitivamente. –

- Mas Granger supera todos. –

- Com certeza. Estamos chegando? –

- Estamos quase na cama já, Granger. –

- O que?! –

- Ok, no sofá. Você é um pouco pesada, sabe. –

- Ah, me desculpe. –

- Pode se desculpar mais tarde também. –

- Me empreste sua varinha. –

- Pra quê? –

- Pra eu fazer um curativo. Preciso voltar e lutar. –

- Você precisa ficar quieta enquanto eu faço o curativo. –

- E você lá tem cara de Madame Pomfrey? –

- Graças a Deus não. –

- Graças mesmo, ela é muito feia. –

- Quem diria que você era venenosa, Granger. –

- Ai! –

- O que? –

- Sua mão... –

- Na sua perna, enquanto faço o curativo. Claro. –

- Claro. Malfoy? –

- Hm? –

- Você continua sangrando. –

- Tenho hemofilia. –

- Ah, cala a boca. Deixe-me curar isso. –

- Vá em frente. –

- Abaixe a cabeça. –

- E como eu vou fazer o seu curativo assim? –

- Você já terminou. –

- Ah é... –

- E continua com a mão na minha perna. –

- Quer que eu tire? –

- ... não. -

- Imaginei. –

- Fica quieto pra que eu termine o seu curativo. –

- Estou quieto. –

- Pronto. –

- Obrigado. –

- Ah, me agradeça depois. –

- Está aprendendo hein? –

- Má influência. –

- Aham. Tem alguma coisa nos seus lábios, Granger. –

- Você já foi melhor com desculpas, Malfoy. –

- Estamos numa guerra, estou sem opções. –

- Ok. Draco? –

- Quem? –

- Malfoy. –

- Diga. –

- Não tire a mão daí. –

- Sem problemas. Está melhor? –

- Não dói mais. –

- Ótimo. Mas ainda tem algo nos seus lábios. –

- Tudo bem, tire logo. –

- E a mão? –

- Use a outra. –

- Está ocupada. –

- Use... você sabe. –

- Diga, Granger. –

- Use a cabeça, Malfoy. –

- Agora sim. –

- Inacreditável. –

- O que? –

- ... nada. –

* * *

Reviews deixam a autora muito feliz.


End file.
